North and South
by Lisa Amuro
Summary: Team EYES lagi2 harus menjalani mission yang anti mainstream bahkan sangat asing ditelinga mereka, namun dibalik itu tersirat pesan yang memungkinkan mereka membuka pengalaman yang tidak terduga.
1. North and South

CH 1 North and South

WARNING: Fanfic ini tidak terpaku pada tv seriesnya, absurd language, strong word, karakter melenceng dari aslinya, dsb.

DISCLAIMER: ULTRA SERIES BELONGED BY TSUBURAYA

Sinopsis: Sekuel dari "Team EYES Goes to UK". Team EYES lagi-lagi harus menjalani segelintir mission yang anti-mainstream bahkan sangat asing ditelinga mereka, namun dibalik itu tersirat pesan yang memungkinkan mereka membuka pengalaman yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Control Room

Ayano: Buset dah, siapa yang membuang kertas gue berceceran pula!!!

Margaret: Tadi Doigaki-san dan Fubuki-san sedang main kejar2an terus tidak sadar ada kertas walaupun sempat terpeleset, tapi sepertinya mereka tak peduli tuh.

Ayano: Margaret-taain bantuin gue rapikan kembali.

Margaret: Yare-Yare, apa boleh buat?

Mereka berdua merapikan kertas yang sempat tercecer di lantai

Musashi: Apa semuanya sudah selesai?

Margaret: Gak juga, mereka berdua lagi-lagi bikin masalah.

Musashi: Huh? Siapa.

Ayano: Itu. Doigaki-san dan Fubuki-san

Musashi: Oh mereka diberi nasehat berkali2 pun gak ada gunanya, biar gue bantu ngerapiin kertanya.

Ayano: Thank you, Musashi-taain!!!!

Later, Hiura and Shinobu kembali ke control room

Hiura: Good work everyone, walaupun sedikit kacau. Oh ya Musashi kau ingat waktu _campus patroli di Leeds._

Musashi: Yeah, emang ada apa dengan di Leeds?

Hiura: Ini soal tempat sunyi yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari kota menurut kabar burung ada sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni dan menurut rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa ada makhluk jejadian yang katanya sering muncul terutama saat full moon terjadi.

Musashi: Yah, gue ingat setelah selesai makan malam aku dan Karen menuju rumah tua seperti yang cap ceritakan dan benar saja tak ada satupun penghuni yang tinggal di rumah tersebut lagipula kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Tapi yang aku bicarakan bukan soal rumah tetapi sesuatu yang lebih asing dari duty kita selama ini.

Margaret: Apa itu?

KRIIIIINNNGGG

Margaret: Yeah, this is a control room. Hello I can't hear you voice.

Hiura: What's wrong, Margaret?

Margaret mengangguk kepala

Shinobu: This is a strange, I have a bad feeling.

* * *

At park

Fubuki: Eeeehhhhhh, hantu jangan bercanda dong Ayano, yang ada malah bikin gue takut.

Ayano: Gue ngerti tapi, lebih baik kalian berdua kembali ke control room takutnya ada apa2.

Doigaki: Heeeh, baiklah!

* * *

back to control room

Musashi: Margaret, kau menemukan sesuatu!!

Margaret: Tunggu, sebentar lagi. Please, berpikir Margaret, think...Ah, ketemu.

Screen on

Doigaki: Huh, apa itu? Seperti sejenis bahasa asing yang bahkan tata bahasanya lebih ke bahasa Ireland.

Fubuki: Gue juga gak ngerti apa yang Margaret maksud?

suile daor team EYES le do thoil ar ar n-oilean, labhraimid.

Musashi: Biar gue yang terjemahin "dear team EYES please come to our island, we talk"

Fubuki: Akhirnya gue ngerti seperti sejenis, request mission.

Shinobu: Tapi, siapa yang nulis request ke kita, mana pake bahasa Irlandia pula.

Hiura: Mungkin saja, mereka minta bantuan kita.

Shinobu: Really.

Hiura: Benar. Fubuki, Margaret and Musashi. Kalian cari tau siapa yang menulis request dalam bahasa Irish. Go

Fubuki, Margaret, Musashi saluting: Roger!!

Ayano: Anu, bagaimana dengan kami berdua.

Hiura: Kalian berdua tetap disini tetapi jika mereka butuh backup kalian boleh pergi.

Ayano and Doigaki: Yaaaahhh

Team EYES has been a unique planes names "Core Module" each modules have different functions. Fubuki rides TECCH Thunder 1 and Musashi and Margaret on TECCH Thunder 4.

Margaret: Not Again. Kita benar2 akan ke Ireland.

Fubuki: TECCH Thunder 1, take off!!

Musashi: TECCH Thunder 4, take off!!

Both planes flying to Cork City, Ireland

* * *

Cork City, Ireland

Margaret: Gue gak menemukan apa2?

Fubuki: Sama. Musashi, kau menemukan orangnya?

Musashi: 'This is a strange, apalagi kota ini cukup ramai walau malam sekalipun'.

Mereka bertiga menelusuri sekitar kota yang cukup ramai tapi tak menemukan satupun orang yang dicurigai menulis surat dalam bahasa Irlandia tersebut hasilnya mereka bertiga regroup terlebih dahulu.

* * *

St. Patrick's Bridge

Fubuki: Aduh, gue capek.

Margaret: Sama aku juga. Kita ngapain?

Fubuki: Tunggu Musashi dulu.

Musashi: Gue nungguin kalian berdua.

Fubuki and Margaret: Eeeeehhhhh, kenapa kau bisa ada disini!!!

Musashi: Gue udah nemu saksi mata soal seseorang yang menulis surat ke kita, seorang perempuan.

Woman: Maaf menggangu, yah aku melihat seorang laki2 menulis surat pakai bahasa Irlandia tetapi aku tidak ingat wajahnya yang aku ingat dia tinggal di wilayah utara di negeri ini.

Musashi: Aku mengerti, kami akan memecahkan masalah ini kau boleh pergi.

Woman: Thank you.

Musashi: back to focus, kalian berdua tetap disini aku yang akan pergi.

Margaret: Kau sendiri?

Musashi: Gue gak sendiri leader akan tiba di Ireland, plus dia bawa sahabatnya.

Fubuki: Aku mengerti, be careful.

* * *

Dublin

Chiaki: Shinobu, aku melihat Musashi-san.

Shinobu: Where?

TECCH Thunder 4 landed, *cepet amet*

Shinobu: Musashi-taain!

Musashi: Leader, kenapa kau datang kemari?

Shinobu: Anu...anu...cap...bla bla bla

Musashi: Gak ada anu-anu nanti readers negative thinking *Musashi malah OOC*

-ralat-

Shinobu: Okay, ini karena gue penasaran sama orang yang nulis surat itu tapi karena cap orangnya gak nahan jadi dia minta gue pergi.

Musashi: Yah udah. Chiaki-san gue minta satu permintaan.

Chiaki: Apa itu?

Musashi: Kau tetap jalan dibelakang leader, ngerti.

Chiaki: Yes.

* * *

back to Cork City

Fubuki: Aduh, gue gak kuat lagi!!

Margaret: Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu disini soalnya ini sekarang jam makan siang.

Fubuki: Kau benar.

Kita bergeser dulu ke Magnolia Town apa yang terjadi sama mereka.

* * *

Bakery Shop

Ayano: Waaaahhh, keliatannya enak banget.

Doigaki: setuju sama Ayano-chan.

Owner: Wooy, jadi gak beli roti gandumnya.

Ayano: Jadi dong, oh ya apa bisa rotinya dipotong langsung disini.

Owner: Bisa dong, harganya 25 Jewel.

Ayano: Okey, nih *Ayano menyerahkan uang sebesar 25 Jewel ke penjual roti*

Mereka berdua meninggalkan toko

Owner: Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi.

Doigaki: Sama2

Ayano dan Doigaki terlihat santai jalan kembali ke treasure base tetapi di perjalanan terlihat kerumunan orang2 sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Doigaki: Ada apa ini keliatannya ramai banget?

Ayano: Ayo kita liat.

mereka menuju TKP

Man: kalian berdua akhirnya tiba juga.

Doigaki: What's going on?

Man 2: Aku melihat batu sebesar ibu jari tapi kami tak berani karena terlalu panas jadi mundur dulu.

Ayano: Excuse me, we are from team EYES.

Doigaki: What's the hell is this?

Ayano dan Doigaki memeriksa batu yang diduga meteor dan apa yang dikatakan Musashi menjadi kenyataan terutama soal surat misterius yang dibicarakan sebelumnya akan tetapi mereka menemukan clue baru soal kemungkinan hal2 terduga tak hanya satu tapi ada tiga lokasi yaitu Cork, Magnolia, dan Dublin persis seperti yang dikatakan Musashi sebelumnya.

* * *

To be continued

_Flashback scene from "Team EYES goes to UK chapter 5: Belfast__"_

Finally, author bisa publish sekuelnya walau sempat delay beberapa hari karena kesibukan dan untuk next chapter mungkin agak lama karena harus cari inspiration sama references terlebih dahulu, don't forget to review everyone see you in the next chapter.


	2. The Mysterious Stone

Ch 2 the Mysterious Stone

Authors note:

Sorry for waiting so long because busy time, please read synopsis before.

* * *

Ayano: Aww, it's so hot.

Doigaki: Kalau panas kenapa kau pegang, bodoh.

Ayano: Kamu yang ngomong duluan. Lagian yang duluan pegang batu itu kamu sendiri Doigaki-san.

Doigaki: ...'ni anak otaknya pea bener ni satu'

Mereka berdua akhirnya mendekati batu tersebut secara hati2.

Doigaki: Gue udah ambil batunya kita angkut kemana?

Ayano: kenapa kau saja yang bawa, untuk sementara kita bawa dulu ke treasure base.

Doigaki: Sip.

* * *

Dublin

Chiaki: Kalau emang cari orang yang nulis surat, kenapa kalian berdua aja yang ngurus lagipula sekarang aku harus kembali ke Bournemouth.

Shinobu: Huh, kenapa? Kau juga ada campus patroli.

Chiaki: I..iya *Chiaki-san ngambil guide book author* ( Balikin, Wooy )

Musashi: Yah sudah, kalau sedang tidak ada kegiatan datang lagi.

Chiaki: See you later, Shinobu, Musashi-san. *melambaikan tangan *

Musashi: Let's go, leader.

Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misinya karena Chiaki harus kembali ke Bournemouth, karena hari sudah gelap mereka berdua akan berkemah di hutan.

Shinobu: Hari yang melelahkan buat gue, apalagi menelusuri hutan itu cukup banyak rintangannya.

Musashi: Iya, kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu.

Shinobu: Thanks, Musashi-taain.

* * *

Sementara itu di Bournemouth University

Girl: Chiaki-san kemana saja kau, bikin aku khawatir tau?

Chiaki: Sorry Kate, aku sedang ada urusan sebentar.

Kate: Pasti bertemu sahabatmu iya kan.

Chiaki: Hmmm

Kate: Aku tau, tapi kalau mau pergi lain kali bilang dulu sama gue.

Chiaki: Iya, gue khilaf, soalnya buru2 sih.

* * *

Treasure base

Hiura: Apa yang kalian cari.

Doigaki: Sebuah batu.

Kana: Kau dapat darimana batu itu?

Doigaki: di taman. Emang kenapa dengan batu misterius itu.

Hiura: Doigaki, kau bisa analisa batu itu.

Doigaki: Okey, Dokey.

Doigaki mulai mengalisa batu misterius sedangkan Ayano tidur karena kecapean tapi tetap harus menahan ngantuk karena hasil analisa-nya akan diserahkan ke Musashi sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

Sementara itu Fubuki dan Margaret akhirnya menyusul Musashi dan Shinobu ke hutan tempat dimana berkemah.

Margaret: Gue capek banget.

Fubuki: Sama, mudah2an bukan hal yang bikin gue ngeri.

Musashi: Mengeluh saat misi itu tidak baik,tau!!

Fubuki and Margaret: Maaf!!!

Fubuki: kau sudah menemukan orangnya?

Musashi: Hasilnya nihil, kami berdua terpaksa berjalan tapi karena sudah malam kami memutuskan berkemah. Hari ini kita akan tidur lebih awal.

* * *

Now scene berganti dulu ke Xio guests house at Exeter

Tachibana: Taichou, bangun aku ingin minta tolong.

Kamiki: ada apa?

Tachibana: pokoknya liat dulu keluar.

Kamiki akhirnya bangun dan betapa kagetnya mereka menemukan batu misterius yang sama dengan yang ada di taman kota Magnolia.

Kamiki: sejak kapan ada batu aneh itu.

Tachibana: Entahlah, but i have a bad feeling.

Ribuan batu meteor tak hanya menteror kota Magnolia tetapi di seluruh kota Great Britain.

* * *

Bournemouth University

Chiaki: Bintang jatuhnya banyak sekali.

Kate: Ini benar2 buruk.

* * *

University of York

Asuna: Jumlahnya sangat banyak. Thomas kau lihat kan batu meteor dilangit banyak sekali.

Thomas: Aku tau, tapi aku benar2 takut.

* * *

Lancaster University

Daichi: Apa itu? Flora kau lihat itu.

Flora: I have a bad feeling.

* * *

University of Glasgow

Rui: Apa itu?

Mamoru: sejenis bintang jatuh tapi banyak sekali.

Rui: Kita balik dulu ke Exeter, aku takut.

At the morning

Margaret: Wake up, everyone. Kalian gak nyadar aku melihat ada batu aneh jumlahnya lebih banyak dari perkiraan gue.

Musashi: Apa, batu itu ada lagi?

Fubuki: Benarkah!!!

Margaret: Gue gak bohong, kalian liat sendiri

Giant fan landed

Shinobu: Gue udah menelusuri semua tempat tapi kayaknya gak ada apa2 di hutan mungkin kalau ke kota, tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

Fubuki: Okay, let's go back to town.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kota dan betapa terkejutnya jumlah batu yang jatuh dari langit sebanyak itu.

Margaret: Hiiiih, ngeri sekali batu yang berjatuhan bahkan ada yang mendarat di sungai pula.

Shinobu: 'Chiaki-san'

Musashi: Leader, kau mau kemana?

Shinobu: I am sorry Musashi-taain aku harus menolong temanku.

* * *

Bournemouth

Chiaki: Sebelah sini, jangan berebut.

Kate: Ikutin arahan polisi, ya!!!

Shinobu: Chiaki-san!!!

Chiaki: Shinobu! Sorry Kate, aku pergi dulu.

Kate: Hati-hati di jalan.

Kate meninggalkan Chiaki dan Shinobu.

* * *

Kita lihat apa yang terjadi Treasure Base

Ayano: Analisa batu sudah tahap akhirnya.

Hiura: Good.

Ayano: I am Morimoto Ayano the nice operator but i am so boring because la la la la la *Ayano OOC plus nyanyi gaje*

-ralat-

Ayano: Hasil analisa sudah keluar.

Screen on

Doigaki: Akhirnya selesai juga *muka capek*

Kana: Aku mengerti sekarang batu itu muncul karena kesengajaan dari seseorang tapi ada hal lain kalau ada seseorang yang nulis pakai bahasa Irlandia itu adalah pengendali batu itu benar2 gawat. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari range-nya pasti tidak mungkin dihitung pakai jari tapi aku punya bukti baru I shown on screen.

Hiura: Kau benar ada bocah pengendali batu tersebut tapi siapa yang tau soal dia?

Doigaki: Entahlah? Tapi yang jelas dia benar2 mencurigakan.

* * *

Back to Bournemouth

Chiaki: Shinobu, gue gak ngerti tapi apa benar ada anak kecil yang mengendalikan batu itu.

Shinobu: I don't know?

TECCH Aircraft landed at Swansea *so fast*

Fubuki: Ketemu juga kau.

Musashi: Fubuki-san, jangan gegabah!!!

Fubuki: Emangnya kenapa?

Musashi: Kita tidak tau sendiri apakah itu bocah yang kita cari selama ini atau bukan yang jelas tetap ikuti perintah gue, ngerti.

Margaret: Aku menemukannya.

Fubuki and Musashi: Where?

Margaret: Di samping pintu masuk barat kampus.

Musashi: Good. Kalian berdua kejar dia.

Fubuki and Margaret: Roger.

Mereka berdua mengejar bocah dan masuk ke Swansea University

Fubuki: Get back here!!!!

Margaret: Gotcha, i got you.

Musashi: Ikat dia.

Margaret: Roger.

* * *

Swansea University Student's Union

Musashi: I tell you, kenapa kau hujani kota dengan batu.

Boy: I don't know who are you?

Margaret: Tell me!!!

Boy: Iya, baiklah gue yang ngelakuin. Mampus kalian

All: What, really!!!

Boy: Benar, gue ngelakuin itu karena aku sedang kesal.

Fubuki: Lalu yang nulis surat pakai bahasa Irlandia itu pasti kamu.

Boy: Iya, karena aku merasa benci sama orang2 disana jadi aku melakukannya.

Margaret: Tapi gak gitu juga, yang ada malah korban berjatuhan. By the way kau berasal darimana?

Boy: Antarctica

Musashi: I..iya, tapi Antarctica itu wilayah-nya luas sekali. Anyway kau bekerja di research station.

Boy: Bukan, aku hanya membantu ayahku disana.

Margaret: Aslinya kau berasal dari mana?

Boy: Denmark, tepatnya di Faroe Islands. Please jangan bunuh gue, gue masih pengen hidup.

Musashi: Baiklah, gue bakal lepasin kamu, tapi sebelum itu kembalikan kota seperti semula.

Boy: Baiklah, gue lakuin.

Bocah itu mengembalikan batu2 tersebut kembali ke tempat asalnya dan situasi kota akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

Margaret: We did it.

Musashi: Hmm. Okay everyone it's time go back now.

* * *

Treasure base

Hiura: Good job, everyone!!!

All: Yes.

Doigaki and Ayano: Finally

Semuanya kembali ke treasure base

Margaret: Akhirnya, aku bisa santai untuk sementara waktu.

Fubuki: Aku juga, menikmati kue dan coklat panas bikin aku jadi lapar.

Margaret: Musashi-taain, kau ingin apa? Aku dan Fubuki-san akan keluar untuk beli makanan.

Musashi menulis "Pumpkins pie sama banana milkshake"

Margaret: Baiklah.

* * *

To be continued

Meskipun cerita tentang batu sudah selesai tetapi author tetap akan lanjut di judul cerita yang sama dengan kata lain cerita lepas. Don't forget to review.


	3. Annoying Weather

Ch 3 Annoying Weather

Authors note:

Saya benar2 minta maaf kalau lama, aku pikir hampir nyerah ngelanjutin cerita karena sibuk ditambah gak punya ide plus glass inspiration lagi kosong banget I am sorry everyone. Fic ini terinspiransi dari game HM BTN tepatnya pada winter tahun ketiga dimana selama main gue merasa stress karena snowstorms 6 kali berturut2 yang sukses membuat jam main gue jadi ngawur, gue jadi kepikiran buat masukin ini kedalam cerita, enjoy this story.

* * *

Control room

Doigaki: Eh kalian bertiga ingat gak besok atau lusa bakal ada cuaca badai.

Fubuki: Eeehhh, yang benar.

Ayano: Yang benar dong, gue nanti gak bisa ngurus tanaman hias gue.

Doigaki: Kalau gak percaya, liat aja sendiri

Screen on

Ayano: Aaaakkkkhhh, dugaan gue benar dan ternyata bakal terjadi badai.

Fubuki: Oh god! Please save us.

* * *

At the outside

Musashi: Akhir2 ini cuacanya gak teratur kemarin panas, dua hari yang lalu berawan besok bakal terjadi badai.

Hiura: Ada apa Musashi? Keliatannya kok ngeliat langit terus ada apa.

Musashi: Cap gak percaya besok ada badai!!!

Hiura: ...

Shinobu: %*@*#)@)YL}{P: (artinya: pergi dari sini you f*cking sh*t)

Musashi: Leader, kenapa kau marah2?

Shinobu: Cap, Musashi-taain liat sendiri ada orang yang berusaha mencoba mencuri makanan kita.

Musashi: Leader, sudah kubilang itu buat persediaan saat badai nanti kenapa kau malah memakannya.

Shinobu: Gue gak makan kue itu mereka yang minta paksa!!!!

Mereka bertiga lari secepat kilat untuk menghindari kerumunan homeless yang kelaparan tersebut.

* * *

Control room

Musashi: Akhirnya kita berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka.

Hiura: Salah langkah dikit aja udah buat gue setengah mati.

Margaret: Welcome back. Loh, dimana Leader?

Hiura: Tenang aja Margaret, mungkin dia balik lagi ke ruangannya dulu.

Shinobu tiba di control room dengan muka kusut.

Margaret: Leader, are you okay?

Shinobu: Gue baik2 aja!!!

Sore harinya angin bertiup sangat kencang, 30 menit kemudian hujan turun sangat lebat dan paginya badai menyelimuti kota Magnolia alhasil mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri sampai badai pergi dari Fiore. Aktifitas di treasure base berjalan seperti biasa hanya saja mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana2 karena cuaca badai.

Shinobu: Margaret-taain, dimana mereka bertiga?

Margaret: Maksud loh, Fubuki, Doigaki, dan Ayano.

Shinobu: Iya, dimana mereka?

Margaret: Biar gue yang cari.

Margaret berjalan ke sebuah lorong melewati taman perak dan teryata mereka bertiga sembunyi di ruang kerjanya Musashi.

Doigaki: Hihihihih, gue gak percaya Musashi punya buku sebagus ini.

Ayano: Kau benar, tapi selesai baca kita harus membereskan buku2 ini daripada kita kena marah.

Margaret membuka pintunya

Ayano: Oh tidak, Musashi-taain bakal masuk kesini kita harus mengembalikan buku2 itu ke tempat semula.

Mereka berdua membereskan buku yang berantakan.

Margaret: Doigaki-san, Ayano-san!!

Doigaki: Margaret, apa yang kau lakukan disini.

Ayano: Oh, It's you, Margaret-taain gue pikir Musashi-taain!!!

Margaret: Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada di ruang kerjanya Musashi-taain anyway dimana Fubuki-taain?

Ayano: Dia ada diatas.

Margaret mengetuk pintu ruangan

Fubuki: Iya, siapa?

Margaret: Ini aku, Margaret.

Fubuki: Masuklah!!!!

Kemudian Margaret masuk

Fubuki: Margaret, liat yang disana kalau gak salah disana sudah terjadi badai sebanyak tiga kali.

Margaret: Yang benar. Kalau dipikir2 gue jadi takut juga.

Later Hiura and Musashi masuk

Ayano: Kyyyyaaaa, kenapa kalian berdua malah masuk kesini.

Musashi: Ayano, badai ini membuat kita semua menjadi tidak tenang bahkan gue benar2 takut terjadi apa2. Dimana Margaret dan Fubuki-san?

Ayano: Mereka berdua ada diatas.

Musashi: Panggilin. NOW!!!

Ayano: Ay, Ay, Sir!!!

Ayano mengetuk pintu

Ayano: Fubuki-san, Margaret-san kalian berdua didalam.

Fubuki: Ada apa Ayano? Tumben manggil gue sama Margaret.

Ayano: Musashi-taain menyuruh kalian berdua berkumpul.

Margaret: Eeeuuurrrgghh, baiklah!!!

Later Shinobu masuk

Shinobu: Sial, diluar petir-nya gila banget.

Alhasil semua member team EYES berkumpul di ruang kerjanya Musashi walaupun sebenarnya Musashi sendiri tidak setuju rupanya dia tidak punya pilihan lain (btw itu ruang kerja atau lounge) (Musashi: author diem aja)

Margaret: enaknya kita ngapain?

Shinobu: Gak tau, gue sih pengennya main catur.

Musashi: Gue sih setuju sama leader, main catur.

Doigaki: Papan caturnya ketinggalan di control room.

Ayano: Main sambung kata aja.

Fubuki: gak ah, gue selalu kalah sama Ayano soal main sambung kata tapi kayaknya gue gak punya pilihan deh.

Hiura: kita rock, paper, scissor dulu buat nentuin yang pertama.

Fubuki: Sial, lagi2 Ayano yang pertama gue terakhir.

Margaret: Sabar.

"Singkir"

"Perangko"

"Cabbage"

"Danau"

Shinobu: Lama2 Doigaki-taain kaya Halley aja masukin nama makanan ke games sambung kata!!

"Lima"

"Nauru"

All: Huh, apa itu?

Musashi: Nama Negara.

Hiura: Oh, ngulang.

"Mawar"

"Keranjang"

"Dahi"

"Indah"

"X Y Z"

Hiura: payah, gue malah nyebut huruf alphabet. Musashi, kau gantiin gue.

Musashi: Okay. Next

"Tuli"

"Tinggi"

"Vas bunga"

"Selasa"

"Angler fish"

"Paling"

"Curang"

"Elang"

"Llama"

"Koala"

"Rosemary"

"Aquamarine"

"asdfghjkl"

Musashi: Apaan2 itu asdfghjkl, out!!!

Fubuki: Sial, gue bener2 gak sanggup lagi.

Games semakin seru kali ini menyisahkan Doigaki dan Ayano

Musashi: Okay, Doigaki-san buatlah kata.

"Lompat"

"Kamar"

"Marah"

"Kuda"

"Penguin"

"Trumpet"

"Flute"

"Ball"

"Stadium"

"Piano"

"Apple"

"Mango"

"Curacao"

"Marga"

"Hilang"

Ayano: Gue nyerah.

Musashi: Dan pemenang games sambung kata hari ini adalah Doigaki.

Ayano: Gue pertama kali kalah soal games sambung kata.

Margaret: Sama, gue juga tapi kau harus latihan lagi.

Ayano: Kau benar, Margart-taain.

Dan permainan sambung kata sudah selesai mereka semua terpaksa tidur di ruang kerja sampai badai benar2 pergi, ternyata pada pagi harinya badai benar2 pergi dari Fiore dan akhirnya cuaca kembali cerah.

* * *

At morning

Margaret: Akhinya cuaca kembali cerah dan langit berwarna biru.

All except Shinobu and Musashi: Finally

Semua member kembali ke control room dan mengerjakan daily duty seperti biasa.

* * *

To be continued

Next chapter akan fokus dengan campus patroli jika sebelumnya team EYES sudah melakukannya kali ini giliran Xio yang dapat tugas campus patroli. See you in next chapter and thanks for reading.


	4. Campus Patroli: Xio Edition

Campus Patroli: Xio Editions

Authors note:

Maafkan author yang lama update karena harus mempelajari karakter2 from Ultraman X, Ini hanya cerita sampingan tapi rencananya akan dibuat cerita dari sudut pandang mereka dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Exeter

Rui: Bang, bang your are dead wake up your moron.

Mamoru: Biasa aja kalie cara membangunkan orang.

Rui: Hari kita akan ke Glasgow sesuai janji.

Mamoru: Hah, balik ke Glasgow gue pikir masih libur musim semi.

Rui: Yeey, liburan musim semi udah berakhir kemarin. Ayo cepat yang lain ditunggu loh.

Mamoru: Wait for me.

* * *

Daichi: Sudah saatnya kembali ke routline.

Asuna: Iya waktu dua minggu itu seperti kemarin mana ngerjain report itu Cuma sedikit.

Daichi: Ini baru awal, karena kita akan camping ke Reading nanti.

Asuna: Asik, tapi kayaknya camping musim semi itu kurang seru lebih seru itu pas musim panas. Daichi sendiri mau balik ke Lancaster.

Daichi: Iya, kau mau balik lagi ke York!!!

Asuna: Tentu saja, gue pergi dulu,ya.

Daichi: Hati2 di jalan.

* * *

Hayato: Wataru, dimana kamu, nak?

Man: Dia lagi dikarantina.

Hayato: Jangan ngada2 Mikhail dia lagi diembat lagi sama kakaknya.

Mikhail: Masa.

Poor Wataru ternyata lagi disiksa sama kakaknya, Marina.

Mikhail: Ingat kamu udah punya gue, jangan liat yang lain paham.

Hayato: Ampun, dah!!!

Bagi yang tau Hayato ngambil campus patroli di Southampton karena dipaksa sama teman assistannya kita lihat kegiatan Hayato di Southampton.

* * *

University of Southampton

Hayato: Mitchell, it's that you, open the door, please.

Mitchell: Sebentar!!!

Work room open

Mitchell: Apa sudah selesai, biar gue liat? Hmm..baru segini.

Hayato: Habis mau gimana lagi waktu itu kami sedang mengambil libur musim semi dan semuanya pulang dulu.

Mitchell: Gak apa2 ini masih awal2 dan Mikhail sudah kubilang berkali2 menjauh dari Hayato.

Mikhail: Hai, gue gak akan balik lagi kesini BY SEE YOU!!!

Mitchell: Tenang aja dia gak akan balik lagi kesini kemungkinan pulang ke Portsmouth.

Mitchell dan Mikhail adalah teman satu kampus tapi beda dua tahun perkuliahan Mitchell baru masuk ke Southampton setelah lulus SMA tepatnya dia ngambil Foundation sedangkan Mikhail sudah tahun ketiga, setahun kemudian Mikhail lulus kuliah akan tetapi dia kurang beruntung dimana orang tua Mikhail dikabarkan bercerai dan sekarang dia tinggal dengan bibinya karena Mikhail tidak mau ikut ayahnya ke London.

* * *

University of York

Thomas: Asuna, akhirnya kau kembali.

Asuna: Libur musim semi kami hanya dua minggu bagiku dua minggu itu seperti kemarin.

Thomas: Gak apa2, oh iya aku udah ngelakuin apa yang kau lalukan selama kau libur.

Asuna: Where?

Thomas: Baru sedikit sisanya kamu yang kerjain.

Asuna: Situ mau kemana?

Thomas: Gue mau ke kelas dulu karena sudah mulai tenang aja aku pasti bakal kesini lagi setelah jam kelas selesai.

Asuna: Yah udah, sampai ketemu nanti siang.

* * *

Lancaster University

Flora: Sendiri lagi!!

Daichi: Gak, gue lagi nunggu kamu, loh.

Flora: Sorry, gue terlambat karena harus ngurus temanku yang leletnya minta ampun.

Daichi: Gak apa2 kok, bukannya hari ini kamu ke kelas.

Flora: Lima menit lagi, oh sudah mulai gue ke kelas dulu, ya.

SKIP Now 1.00 pm

Allison: Gue baru inget kasih tau Daichi soal report yang waktu itu.

Flora: Itu kerjaan gue ngapain luh ikut2an.

Allison: Sorry. Habis kamu ngikutin gue mulu.

Flora: Hemph!!!

* * *

University of Glasgow

Rui: Vanessa, cepetan dikit dong, gue gak kuat nih?

Vanessa: Iya, ngomong2 dimana Mamoru.

Rui: Dia lagi di kantin beli makanan sama coffee gue minta dia nitip coffee karena sebenarnya gue masih ngantuk.

Vanessa: Yah udah, first kita tunggu Mamoru kedua tunngu gue di asrama gue dekat kok.

Rui terpaksa menunggu 10 menit

Mamoru: Rui!!!!

Rui: Oh God! Kemana aja Vanessa nunggu kamu loh?

Mamoru: Dimana sekarang?

Rui: Di asrama-nya dia.

Mamoru: Okay.

* * *

Girl: Cari siapa?

Rui: Vanessa, apa dia ada?

Vanessa: Ada apa, Anna?

Anna: Dia nyari kamu loh.

Rui: Barang2nya gue simpan disini aja gue udah gak tahan.

Vanessa: Tenang aja Rui, biar Anna yang nyimpan barang2 gue.

Rui: Thank you.

* * *

Back at Exeter

Tachibana: Semuanya kumpul.

All berkumpul

Hayato: Tumben ngumpul diruang tengah, ada apa?

Kamiki: Eeh, begini musim panas nanti kita akan camping ke Reading nah sebelum itu kumpulkan report-nya dimulai dari Wataru yang habis disiksa sama kakaknya.

Wataru menyerahkan report-nya

Kamiki: Loh kenapa ada thesis disini yang gue minta itu report duty bukan thesis

Wataru: Itu thesis punya Maria kemarin dia kesini terus gak sadar thesis punya dia tertinggal tenang aja dia bakal kesini sebentar lagi.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Maria: Wataru-san ada yang liat thesis gue

Wataru: Ini, maaf ya kalau thesis kamu ada disini.

Maria: Heheheh, gue cari thesis itu rupanya ada di kamu. Thank you

Wataru: Yah udah, buru balik ke East Anglia berhubung 20 menit lagi kereta terakhir.

Maria: See you and goodnight.

Semuanya mengumpulkan campus patroli tapi semuanya dalam kondisi muka capek

To be continued

* * *

Tachibana: gimana gak capek orang ngerjain reportnya pas hari terakhir spring break.

Mungkin segitu aja soalnya author harus benar2 mempelajari karakter Ultraman X sebelum bikin fanfic tentang Daichi dan kawan2 don't forget to leave a review chapter depan bakal balik ke cerita sebenarnya, see you on the next chapter.


	5. Market Day

Ch 5 Market Day

Author note:

Bad Idea for me buat ngelanjutin N and S karena malas ditambah gak ada waktu banget I am sorry everyone

* * *

Ayano: Market day!

Margaret: Iya, minggu depan kita akan ikut kegiatan market day tapi kita harus bersaing sama yang lainnya.

Doigaki: Gue pikirin dulu, kalau minggu depan market day kita jualan apa?

Ayano: Gue juga bingung mau jualan apa yang jelas kita harus bersaing sama yang lainnya!!!

Fubuki: Soal market day, gue juga bingung mau jualan apa.

Ayano: Dan masalahnya kita harus bersaing sama peserta lain biar kita gak dianggap losers seperti tahun lalu.

* * *

Musashi works room

Musashi: Apa katamu, market day? Kira2 kapa mulainya.

Margaret: Minggu depan, tapi masalahnya kami harus bersaing sama yang lain.

Hiura: Gue bisa bantu.

Margaret: Cap!!!

* * *

At Park

Hiura: Siapa yang akan ikut market day minggu depan!!!

Margaret: Gue, Fubuki-taain, Ayano dan Doigaki-san.

Hiura: Okay, tapi kita butuh bantuan author dulu.

Margaret: Boleh, author Lisa sini dong important banget nih!

Author: Ada apa?

Margaret: Begini minggu depan kami akan ikut kegiatan Market day tapi bingung kita mau jualan apa, kasih saran gak apa2 kan thor?

Author: Jualan makanan dan minuman saja soalnya paling laku diantara yang lainnya gue saranin sih jenis-nya yang berbeda sesuai selera kalian.

Margaret: Okay nanti biar gue tanyakan mereka bertiga.

Author: Sure, can I go now!!

Hiura: Boleh.

* * *

Back to control room

Fubuki: Bagaimana kau sudah menentukan kita jualan apa?

Margaret: Kita berempat jualan makanan dan minuman lalu pas gue baca papan announcement-nya satu team harus satu stand.

Doigaki: Sip gue udah gak sabar market day, eh tunggu dulu kalau makanan kita bikin apa?

Margaret: Biar gue aja, gue bakal bikin red velvet cake kalau minuman lemon tea saja.

Fubuki: Keliatannya boleh juga, thank Margaret.

Margaret: Aw, sama2 *blushing*

Later Musashi masuk

Musashi: Margaret, apa kau sudah menentukan kau jualan apa?

Margaret: Gue bakal jualan red velvet cake sama lemon tea.

Musashi: Kenapa harus jualan red velvet cake sama lemon tea!!!

Margaret: Disuruh author.

Musashi only said "Oh"

Hiura: Okay everyone karena semuanya sudah setuju jualan makanan dan minuman jadi gue bakal santai seharian.

Musashi: Gak ikut bantu jualan bukan berarti malas2an Cap, kalau misalnya mereka kerepotan gimana. Tugas kita berdua adalah bantu2 stand.

Hiura: Yaaaahhh!!! Oh yah mereka mengadakan dimana lokasi market day-nya?

Margaret: Di pantai Jasmine Town.

* * *

One week later at Jasmine Town beach

Fubuki: Sip, semua sudah siap!!!

Ayano: Ngomong2 kita di stand mana?

Margaret: Mungkin yang di dekat rental papan surfing dan paling untungnya lagi disini cukup ramai.

Mereka akhirnya mendirikan stand dekat rental papan surfing jumlah peserta market day cukup banyak karena persaingan kegiatan market day adalah memperebutkan piala dari mayor Jasmine Town.

Shinobu: Hello semuanya maaf baru datang!!!

Ayano: Leader kemana saja kau selama ini kenapa baru datang sekarang dan kenapa kau bawa papan surfing!!!

Shinobu: Gue dan Chiaki-san pengen main surfing dan gue baru ingat hari ini market day ternyata kalian ikutan juga.

Doigaki dan Musashi sedang menulis harga untuk market day yang akan diadakan siang ini sedangkan Fubuki menyiapkan wadah untuk red velvet cake-nya.

Musashi: Apa-apaan ini 10 jewel untuk red velvet cake dan 8 jewel untuk lemon tea gak bisa gitu range price-nya samain aja.

Doigaki: Oh ayolah ini kan sudah cukup!!!!

Musashi: Hemph, terserah kau saja.

Doigaki: Please, jangan marah dong lagipula ini ide author bukan gue.

Musashi: Baiklah, kalau ini ide author apa boleh buat!!!

Market day dimulai pembeli-nya adalah tourism, warga sekitar, former EDF member, non-EDF member dan sebagainya.

Margaret: Yuuuhuuu, baru buka langsung laku.

Ayano: Margaret-taain, biar aku yang bantu jualan.

Margaret: Boleh. Sekalian isi lemon tea ke gelas plastik yang sudah Musashi-taain susun.

Ayano: Okay

"Ayano-chan mana kembaliannya"

"Lama banget diplastikinnya"

"Wah, keliatannya red velvet cake-nya enak banget"

"Oy cepetan gue mau beli éclair di stand samping hotel"

"Lemon tea buatan Ayano dan Margaret rasanya pas banget gak terlalu manis sama gak terlalu asam"

"Ayano-chan mana lemon tea pesanan gue jangan lama2,ya!!"

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian

Mayor: Saya akan mengumumkan pemenang market day tahun ini dan pemenangnya adalah team EYES dari Magnolia Town.

All: Hooooraaaayyy!!!!!

Ayano: Wah, teryata ada live music toh.

Author: Bagaimana guys, market day hari ini berjalan lancar.

Margaret: Berkat author kita akhirnya menang.

Author: Wah, congratulations guys gue senang banget apa masih ada sisa makanan yang belum habis.

Hiura: Ada, red velvet cake-nya hanya tinggal tersisa 2 satu buat author dan ini lemon tea-nya.

Author: Wah, thank you so much Hiura-kun I appreciate that.

Hiura: Sama2, kita nonton live music dulu.

Fubuki: Terus satu cake lagi buat siapa?

Shinobu: Ini untuk Chiaki-san, ngomong2 mana lemon tea-nya?

Musashi: Sudah habis mana tinggal satu pula.

Shinobu: Yah sudah, gue ke Chiaki-san dulu.

Hiura: Dasar, 'tapi market day tahun ini berjalan lancar lain kali kami akan ikut lagi tahun depan'

* * *

To be continued

Phiew, di chapter ini author baru pertama kali masuk ke fanfic chapter depan rencana-nya mau bikin foolish version dari episode Ultraman Cosmos tapi itu terwujud atau tidak tergantung mood author sendiri. Tapi yang jelas rencana-nya chapter 6 bakal update sebelum bulan puasa. Thanks for reading everyone, see you in next chapter.


	6. Foolishness is Everything

Ch 6 Foolishness is everything

Warning:

FANFIC INI HANYALAH KEISENGAN AUTHOR BAIK DISENGAJA MAUPUN TANPA DISENGAJA SEMUA KARAKTER YANG ADA DI FANFIC INI DIBUAT BERBEDA DENGAN ASLINYA. BEWARE UNSUR OOC

Dalam kurung denoted real dialogue sedangkan diluar kurung adalah dialogue dari episode tersebut.

* * *

Treasure base

Hiura: An abnormality of time. (MORNING GLORY!!!)

Shinobu: While we can't (Duh, berisik banget suara loh Cap!!)

Hiura: (Lagian marah2 mulu lama-lama kau sama saja dengan Musashi.)

Shinobu: (Hemph!! I don't care.)

PRANG!!!

Ayano: Sorry. I'll clean it up. (Oh my god! gue gak sengaja memecahkan gelasnya.)

Hiura: No I'm sorry. (Yah elah, lain kali kalau jalan liat2 dong!!!)

Ayano: (preeettt, kampret.)

Musashi: (Ayano, you fool!!!)

Ayano: (Huuwaaaaa *crying*)

Margaret: (Liat tuh, readers bahkan author sendiri gak bisa berhenti ketawa selama 5 detik)

Fubuki: (Hihihihih, betul tuh.)

* * *

The next day

Fubuki: Stop. (Aw, my leg!!)

Musashi: I don't like seeing someone's happiness so directly. (Everyone back to work atau gue bakal pukul kalian satu per-satu)

All except Margaret: (nope)

Hiura: Unless it doesn't bother your job, you can see it. (Shinobu, bolehkan gue pergi keluar)

Shinobu: (Boleh, tapi ingat jangan kebanyakan minum, paham.)

Hiura: (Yes, gue paham!!)

3 hours later

Musashi: (Ayano, loh abis main gta 5 lagi ya?)

Ayano: (Yah, ketahuan deh yang ngajak main gta sebenarnya author)

Musashi: (AUTHOR RESE!!!)

Fubuki: (Ano, gue juga abis main gta 5 seru banget. Bahkan author minta mainin misi "Minor Turbulence" soalnya susah banget bingo misi-nya.)

Musashi: (Eeeerrrggghhh..Alasan, kau sama saja dengan Doigaki-san)

* * *

Day Two

Ayano: Margaret-taain.

Margaret: Sorry to worry you. (Calm down, please)

Musashi: You need to thanks for Doigaki. He did k* your ass while your sleep (Author apa maksud-nya kiss to kiss yang benar itu mouth to mouth) (Author: Biarin, biar greget.)

Margaret: (Doigaki-san gue maunya dicium Fubuki-taain bukan sama kamu.)

Ayano: No it's a f*king lie. (Gak kok, Doigaki-san Cuma bercanda lagian author mintanya yang heboh melulu.)

Everyone laughing

Margaret: Don't tease me! (Ada2 saja kalian semua.)

Doigaki: (Gue peluk kamu, kita kan teman sesama member.)

Margaret: (Gak mau!!)

SELESAI!!!

* * *

Back to normal scenes

Margaret: Phew, capek banget hari ini.

Ayano: Iya, tapi seru banget lain kali kita minta author bikin foolish yang sama.

Author: Apa, bikin lagi gak ah gue udah cukup bikin beginian.

Ayano: Iya-iya, jangan marah2 mulu dong kalau gak mau yah gak apa2.

Margaret: Okay lagipula ini sudah cukup artinya foolish version Ultraman Cosmos episode sudah selesai.

* * *

To be continued

Sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video youtube-nya Robbie Rams berjudul "funny ragdoll montages" sama "play as alternative mission cutscenes". Next chapter mungkin agak lama, thanks for reading see you in the next chapter.


	7. Unknown Hand

Ch 7 Unknown Hand

Author note:

Cerita ini merupakan hasil keisengan author yang tidak sengaja meskipun sebenarnya malas ngelanjutin gara2 bulan puasa ditambah jam update-nya gak teratur.

* * *

Team EYES sedang berada di Birmingham untuk duty singkat akan tetapi mereka menemukan hal2 yang belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Ayano: Waaah lucu banget boneka-nya, aku jadi iri ingin beli.

Margaret: Ayano-san, kita harus kembali ke base gak ada waktu buat beli teddy bear.

Ayano: Oh come on, please. Gue harus beli boneka itu soal-nya lucu banget wajahnya!!!

Margaret: Baiklah!!! hanya kali ini aja.

Margaret terpaksa memenuhi keinginannya Ayano.

Owner: Thanks.

Ayano: Aku senang sekali ternyata harganya tidak terlalu mahal!!

Margaret: ... Iya gue ngerti, tapi ingat kita sedang duty bukan jalan2.

* * *

At control room

Margaret: I am back

Hiura: Welcome back, bagaimana situasinya!!!

Margaret: Sejauh ini tidak apa2 sama sekali.

Hiura: Good, kita tidak perlu berlebihan menanggapi soal ini.

Later Ayano masuk

Ayano: Ta-da liat apa yang gue beli hari ini?

Doigaki: Wow, kau beli boneka teddy bear. Eh tunggu, uang darimana kau beli boneka itu?

Ayano: Margaret-taain yang membeli-nya.

Margaret: 'Persetan, kau sendiri yang mau.'

Fubuki: Margaret, keliatannya kau sedang terlihat gelisah. What's wrong?

Margaret: Gue gak sadar belikan Ayano boneka padahal gue nyuruh dia untuk tidak boleh.

Fubuki: Gue ngerti, lagipula ayahmu besok bakal kirim uang setiap tahunnya.

Margaret: Benar juga!!!

Ayano: Gue bakal kasih nama yang cocok buat boneka ini adalah Aurora.

Doigaki: Aurora, nama yang aneh!!!

* * *

At night

Ayano: Good night, Aurora gue harap kau suka tempat ini.

Back to control room

Musashi: What's wrong, keliatannya terlihat seperrti orang bingung.

Margaret: Gue masih penasaran soal teddy bear yang gue beli.

Musashi: Apa, kau gunakan uangmu untuk beli boneka itu. Are you crazy seharusnya kau peringatkan dia untuk tidak membujuknya untuk membeli boneka tersebut.

Margaret: Itu bukan salah gue itu salah Ayano!! *cry* gue tau udah peringatin dia tau sendiri kan Musashi-taain *cry, Ayano itu orangnya suka freedom, sebenarnya *cry* karena *cry* terpaksa.

Musashi hug Margaret

Musashi: Sudah jangan menangis, kita harus curiga bisa saja boneka itu ada life from-nya.

Margaret: Huh, apa maksudmu?

Musashi: Sekarang katakan dimana boneka itu?

Margaret: Ada di Ayano.

* * *

The next morning

Fubuki: Kenapa dengan boneka ini seolah2 dia sedang membaca pikiran orang.

Margaret: Fubuki-taain!!!

Fubuki: Margaret, kebetulan kalian berdua datang boneka terlihat aneh kalian coba liat sendiri.

Musashi memeriksa bonekanya Ayano dan tidak sadar mata Aurora bergerak tidak kasat mata.

Musashi: Ini aneh, tidak ada apa2 sama sekali.

Ayano: Kyaaaa, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Aurora!!

Fubuki: Aurora, itu nama boneka yang kau beri?

Ayano: Kembalikan boneka-ku. Kumohon?

Fubuki: Baiklah.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke control room

Ayano: Gue penasaran kenapa mereka curiga melihat Aurora seperti itu.

Ayano tidak sengaja menarik label rahasia yang di dalam-nya ada catatan tersembunyi di belakang teddy bear-nya Aurora.

Ayano: What is this? A notes.

_Alasan kenapa aku menamai boneka ini dengan nama Aurora karena saat itu adalah hari terindah yang bakal jadi musibah. Pada hari itu tepatnya pada saat indahnya musim semi dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran anak perempuanku yang ketiga meninggal dunia karena insiden sepele berujung serius._

_Dia tidak sengaja jatuh dari apartments dan kami tinggal di lantai 12 namun boneka itu selamat dan tidak rusak sama sekali, terlihat aneh tapi boneka itu seolah2 seperti melihat masa depan, yang jelas siapapun melihat pelanggan kami yang masuk ke dalam toko kami boneka itu akan menatap setiap kali yang datang._

Ayano: Gue ngerti sekarang alasan kenapa mata Aurora bergerak karena saat itu anak perempuan-nya yang ketiga meninggal karena jatuh dari apartments-nya. Gue harus mengembalikan boneka ini sebelum terjadi hal2 yang tidak diinginkan.

* * *

Later at Gift shop

Ayano: Excuse me, saya datang untuk mengembalikan boneka ini.

Owner: Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengembalikan Aurora.

Ayano: It's my fault, aku seharusnya tidak usah membeli-nya. Tolong kembalikan uang Margaret-taain.

* * *

Treasure base

Ayano: Meskipun uang-nya Margaret-taain sudah kembali tapi boneka itu tidak akan kembali.

Margaret: Siapa bilang boneka-mu tidak akan kembali. Ayano, liat apa yang aku beli?

Ayano: Ini, kau dapat darimana?

Margaret: Gue, Fubuki-san dan Doigaki-san yang membelikan boneka ini untukmu.

Ayano: Thank you very much.

Fubuki and Doigaki: Sama2.

* * *

To be continued

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Ultraman X 3rd episode, gue putuskan buat ulang dalam bentuk yang berbeda, thank you so much for reading. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Viva la France: Part 1

Viva la France: Part 1

authors note:

Maafkan author yang lagi2 telat update North and South dikarenakan kendala yang tak ada hentinya, so let's continued.

Sinopsis:

Team EYES nampaknya sedikit linglung antara kembali ke UK atau justru mengambil quest baru, akan tetapi quest yang mereka jalani tampaknya membangun sikap self assured yang tidak tampak setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Treasure Base

Shinobu: Selanjutnya tinggal tambah garnish dan...

BRAK!

Fubuki: Perasaan ada sesuatu yang menabrak, apa itu?

Kemarahan Shinobu memuncak

Shinobu: Gggggrrrrr...come here you piece of sh*t!

Fubuki: Kyaaaaaa... I am so sorry.

Margaret: STOOOOPPPP. Stop fighting, please!

Fubuki and Shinobu: Iya!

Shinobu: Tumben Margaret-taain kemari ada apa?

Margaret: Begini, kita semua akan kembali ke UK dan leader sama Fubuki-san malah bertengkar, ada apa?

Shinobu: Awalnya gue mau buat cake untuk Chiaki-san karena hari ini ulang tahun, tiba2 saja dia lari tanpa liat2 jadinya berantakan.

Margaret: Yah elah gitu aja dipermasalahkan kau bisa bikin lagi yang baru.

Shinobu: Tapi ini kan sulit?

Margaret: Wooy, yang baik bantu leader buatkan birthday cake untuk sahabatnya.

Ayano: Gue bisa bantu?

Margaret: Kebetulan ada Ayano-chan disini, ayo sini bantu!

Ayano: Siap!

3 hours later

Shinobu: Phew, capek juga!

Margaret: Kau benar, walaupun bentuknya beda dengan yang tadi tapi gak apa2lah yang penting Chiaki-san senang.

Shinobu: Gue mau mengantarkan kuenya ke rumah Chiaki-san, I'll be back for a few hours.

* * *

Back to control room

Ayano: Gue gak sadar bakal nemu hal2 seru hari Ini.

Margaret: Aku juga!

Musashi: Kau datang juga Margaret gue mau minta tolong.

Margaret: Tolong apa? Hm. Ok tapi setelah gue abis lunch.

Ayano: Kyaaa, gak seru kalau abis lunch Margaret-taain malah bantu Musashi-taain ngerjain duty-nya.

Fubuki: Ayano!

* * *

Sementara itu

Ayano: What is this? Viva la France. Kayaknya gak deh lagipula gue gak tertarik sama sekali. Tapi kayaknya tertarik aku ambil saja satu.

Musashi: Kau pasti mengambil quest tanpa ijin lagi, ya!

Ayano: Gak, tapi yang ini beda, coba liat sendiri.

Margaret: Viva la France, gue belum pernah lihat quest sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya Cap sedang tidak ada disini.

Fubuki: Sepertinya Musashi sedang bad mood, makanya lagi gak mau ngomong sama kita.

Margaret: Hush, kalian berdua gak sopan Musashi-taain sedang mencari clue dari quest yang loh ambil. Kalian berdua lebih baik keluar dulu biar gue aja yang beritahu jika sudah selesai.

* * *

The next day

Ayano: Bagaimana sudah selesai!

Margaret: Sudah, kalian liat saja sendiri.

Screen on

Ayano: Paris, I love it!

Musashi: Bukan itu yang kita bicarakan.

Fubuki and Ayano: TERUS APA!

Musashi: Quest is important, gue mau kalian semua ikuti apa yang gue perintahkan dan ingat kita sedang duty bukan jalan2. Understand

All: Understand!

Fubuki, Musashi, Margaret and Ayano berangkat menuju France dengan menggunakan kereta perjalanan dari Magnolia menuju Paris sekitar 3 jam.

Sementara itu di Treasure back at 8.00 pm

Shinobu: I'm back. Loh kemana mereka semua? Hello, everbody home. What's is this

Shinobu membaca kertas berisi quest

Shinobu: Viva la France.

* * *

The next morning on Paris

Margaret: Good morning,enaknya ngapain, ya? Mending nunggu yang lain dulu, ah!

Musashi: Kau sudah bangun rupanya, tolong ambilkan tea dan croissant untukku.

Margaret: Okay!

Margaret mengambil tea and croissant untuk Musashi

Margaret: Here!

Musashi: Where's Fubuki-san and Ayano.

Margaret: Tau sendiri, kan mereka berdua emang susah dibangunkan

BRAK!

Musashi: WOY KALIAN BERDUA MASIH AJA TIDUR AYO CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU GAK GUE BAKAL HUKUM KALIAN BERDUA!

Fubuki: Pala gue pusing (mengingat kejadian di chapter 11*)

Ayano: Buset dah 'Musashi-taain kalau lagi marah galaknya bikin ngeri'. Iya-iyah kami udah bangun, kok!

2 hours later

Fubuki: Gak ada apa2 sama sekali.

Margaret: Sabar, gue tau rasanya tidak sabar menuggu.

Ayano: Gue mau jalan2, ah!

Margaret: Ayano-chan, ingat kata Musashi kita ini sedang duty bukan jalan2.

Ayano: Eh, siapa itu?

Fubuki: Mana gue tau, tapi entah kenapa feeling gue gak enak banget.

* * *

To be continued

Siapakah yang menguntit Team EYES, Viva la France part 2 bakal lanjut Sabtu atau Minggu ini. see you in the next chapter.


	9. Viva la France: Part 2 (END)

Viva la France: Part 2

author note:

Lanjutan dari part sebelumnya tapi author harap bisa lanjut sesuai jadwal, so let's continued.

Sinopsis:

Team EYES nampaknya sedikit linglung antara kembali ke UK atau justru mengambil quest baru, akan tetapi quest yang mereka jalani tampaknya membangun sikap self assured yang tidak tampak setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Margaret: Hello anybody here!

Fubuki: Kagak, gue gak ngeliat apa2 lagipula yang aku lihat hanya orang2 berjalan kesana kemari.

Margaret: Tapi...!

Ayano: Cuma ngimpi loh?

Margaret: Apa maksudmu Ayano gue gak paham soal begituan.

Ayano: Bukan bermaksud menakut-nakuti Margaret-taain tau sendiri,kan kita baru pertama kali mission di France.

Margaret: Mungkin kau benar!

Fubuki only smiles

Margaret: Kenapa loh senyum2?

Fubuki: Kagak, lagian Margaret marah2 mulu udah tau kita harus tunggu perintah dari Musashi dulu.

Margaret: Baguslah kalau begitu.

Musashi: Ada apa pagi2 begini udah ribut.

All: Hmm, nothing!

Musashi: Gue punya order buat kalian semua.

All: Apa itu?

Musashi: Kalian baca saja sendiri!

3 minutes later

Margaret: Hmm, we're understood.

Musashi: Fubuki-san, Ayano kalian ke timur kota cek sekitar and Margaret kau ikut denganku.

Margaret: Huuuh, Roger *saluting*

Mereka berempat akhirnya memulai misi berkeliling Paris sesuai apa yang Musashi perintahkan Fubuki and Ayano ke timur kota sedangkan Margaret and Musashi ke downtown Paris termasuk Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Eastern Paris

Ayano: I'm hungry! Belum makan apa2 dari pagi.

Fubuki: Oh My God! kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, apa kau belum sarapan sama sekali.

Ayano: I-iyah!

Fubuki: Okay, kita beli makanan dulu abis itu kita keliling.

Ayano: Siap!

2 hours later

Ayano: Hmm..Ini enak banget baru pertama kali gue coba makanan seenak ini bahkan bisa dibilang belum pernah mencicipi France cuisine sama sekali.

Fubuki: Ayano, coba kesini sebentar.

Ayano: Emang ada apa?

Fubuki: Sepertinya itu Cap, kenapa bisa ada disini.

Ayano: I don't know! Tetapi kita harus kasih tau Margaret and Musashi.

* * *

At front Eiffel Tower

Margaret: Aduh, kaki gue sakit 2 jam berdiri itu rasanya udah gak kuat.

Musashi: *sounds* Yeah, This is Musashi. Apa katamu? Cap ada disini baik aku akan segera kesana.

Margaret: Ada apa?

Musashi: Cap sedang ada disini tepatnya di restaurant.

Margaret: Gue tau tapi aku pegang tanganmu.

Musashi: Why!

Margaret: Kaki gue pegal.

Musashi: Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini.

* * *

Sementara itu

Hiura: Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini, kan sudah kubilang kita harus berkumpul di Durham bukan di Paris.

Fubuki and Ayano: Kami sedang bosan dan ingin jalan2 dengan kata lain melepas penat.

Hiura: Then, where Margaret and Musashi?

Margaret and Musashi: Kami disini!

Hiura: Kalian ini bagaimana harusnya gue tunggu kalian berempat kumpul di Durham kenapa malah di Paris karena lama gue putuskan untuk kemari.

All except Musashi: We are apologizing!

Hiura: Sudah2 gak perlu apologize ke gue intinya kita harus cepat2 ke Durham.

All: Baik!

* * *

The next morning in Durham

Musashi: We're back!

Shinobu: You're late, Fubuki-taain!

Fubuki: Please, jangan mengulangi kayak kemarin.

Izu: Lama tak berjumpa, Team EYES!

Doigaki: Izu-san, I miss you!

Izu: I miss you too, Doigaki-san.

Ayano: Kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan kenapa Daichi-san dan Asuna-san disini.

Izu: Aku kumpulkan mereka karena mereka punya order yang sama.

Margaret: Benarkah?

Daichi: Benar, sebagai penutup rangkaian kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan campus patroli kami dari Xio setuju untuk join dengan Team EYES.

Doigaki: Benar juga, kalau dipikir2 kita ternyata masih punya kegiatan campus patroli.

Fubuki: Emang iya Doigaki, lagipula campus patroli kita baru akan dimulai satu bulan lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Xio.

Asuna: Kita juga sama tapi akan ada satu team lagi yang akan joint dengan kita berdua.

All except Shinobu and Musashi: Who!

Margaret: UPG, kalau gak salah.

Daichi: Benar, UPG member akan joint dengan kita berdua karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan camp di Kent dan sempat mengambil break terlebih dahulu.

Izu: Kalian tetap patroli di campus yang sama tetapi akan ditemani assistant yang baru.

Fubuki: Oh iya, setau gue Ashley dan kawan2nya sudah graduate kalau gak salah.

Izu: Benar, dan karena itu kalian bakal aku kasih buku untuk report-nya jangan sampai hilang.

All: Baik!

* * *

At the afternoon

Ms. A: Shou disini tempatnya.

Shou: Yup, A*-san, H*-san kalian ikuti aba2 dari gue kalian masuk setelahnya.

Ms. D: Okay.

Fubuki: Tuh kan, orangnya datang juga.

All: Sssttttt!

Fubuki: Oh sorry!

Shou: My name is Shou. I am UPG S-Rank member from Brunel University London.

Hikaru: Nama gue Hikaru Raido from University of Sheffield

Arisa: My name is Arisa Sugita from University of Leicester

Azalea: Gue Seichiro Azalea from Durham University

Margaret: Hmm, Azalea mana temanmu.

Azalea: Siapa? Oh Sakuya dia gak ikut.

Margaret: What, jadi hanya empat orang yang ikut campus patroli.

Hikaru: Benar sekali, sebenarnya university yang memiih kami awalnya hanya 6 orang tetapi karena kuota terbatas jadi maksimal hanya 4 orang saja.

Shinobu: Margaret-taain, kalau gak salah waktu itu kau pergi ke Sheffield lalu bawa dua report duty.

Margaret: Iya, memangnya kenapa?

Shinobu: Karena ini campus patroli second phase jadi kau lebih baik tetap di Nottingham.

Margaret: Okay *saluting*

Izu: Semua setuju kan, aku umumkan second phase campus patroli akan dimulai.

A new adventure has begin

* * *

THE END

Akhirnya campus patroli story is back, dan author berencana akan membuat story tentang second phase campus patroli dalam waktu dekat awalnya fanfic North and South sekitar 10 chapter akan tetapi karena kesibukkan author di real life membuat author gak punya waktu untuk meneruskan cerita ini jadinya hanya sampai 9 chapter. Nantikan new story dari author see you next time.


End file.
